


Things You Say at 1 am.

by hopebreedsmisery



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopebreedsmisery/pseuds/hopebreedsmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a bad habit of falling for ships that are never going to happen. French Leather being one of them.</p><p>A little 1 shot based on a prompt series I saw on Tumblr.</p><p>Sarah shows up to Delphine's apartment in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Say at 1 am.

The soft knocking draws Delphine out of a peaceful sleep. She reaches across for her cell phone, squinting as it comes to life, 12:35 am. She sighs knowing only one person could be knocking at her door at this time.

She sits up, rolls her neck, cursing herself for falling asleep on the couch again. Padding across the floor barefoot, not even bothering to look in the keyhole before opening the door, unveiling an exhausted looking Sarah leaning against the door frame. The hood of her black jacket pulled around her face.

Sarah looks up slightly, smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry I just..."

Her sentence trails off when Delphine takes a hold of her arm and pulls her into the warm, dimly lit apartment, "Yes you already apologised the past 4 times you showed up unannounced in the middle of the night." Delphine winches slightly, that came out a lot sharper than she intended. She turns to Sarah, "Sorry I just woke up and..."

"Hey its fine, you're right. I shouldn't keep doing this...I'll um...I'll go." She turns to leave - the hood from her jacket moving just enough for Delphine to catch a glimpse of a painful looking cut just above Sarah's eyebrow.

"Sarah! What happened?"

"It's um...its nothing, alright? I just ya know...fell"

Delphine quirks an eyebrow, both knowing that it's a blatant lie. Thankfully for Sarah, Delphine doesn't push further. She gently tugs at Sarah's sleeve, silently guiding her to sit on one of the bar-stools by the breakfast bar. "Wait here."

Sarah does as she's told, pulling down her hood, realizing there's no need to hide it now. She can hear Delphine rummaging around in the bathroom, glancing around the blonde's apartment, she smiles slightly noting the opened textbook discarded on the coffee table, along with an obscene amount of post-it notes.

She feels strangely relaxed here. Delphine's apartment is always warm, but never uncomfortably so. It's always softly lit, no glaring lights. There's always proper tea, always croissants, and always...

"Sorry, I was just grabbing somethings to clean the wound."

Delphine. 

Sarah doesn't know why it is she always ends up at Delphine's apartment. There's just something about the blonde that keeps drawing Sarah back. Ever since that fateful day when she randomly grabbed the blonde and kissed the face off of her, while running away from the two Hells Angels. A story for another day.

Delphine takes an antiseptic wipe, as gently as she can she dabs it against the wound, mumbling a soft "sorry" when Sarah winches a little from the sting. She's relieved as the wipe removes most of the already dried blood that the cut is only a minor one. She keeps cleaning the wound...well scratch would be more accurate. It probably doesn't need much more first aid than she has already administered, but Delphine is kind of enjoying her proximity to the brunette, standing between Sarah's parted thighs.

"I'm sorry that I keep showing up like this I just...I don't know where else to go." Sarah breaks the silence between them.

"Perhaps your own apartment?" Delphine teases lightly.

"I guess that's where I should go, yeah. But it just..." she trails off with a sigh. 

"What?"

"Well...it doesn't have you there."

Delphine sighs heavily, pressing her forehead against the brunettes, "Oh the things you say at..." her eyes glancing quickly to the clock, her lips curving into a smile "1 am."

Sarah smiles softly, keeping her forehead resting against the blondes. "Can I stay here tonight?" she asks softly.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"You actually stay for breakfast this time."

The brunette tilts her head forward, bringing her lips to the blondes, kissing her slowly, before pulling back with a grin, "Alright, I think I can manage that."


End file.
